Bottle of Pain
by Shacra MoonFox31
Summary: After escaping imprisonment Romano had woken up from a coma from several years ago. Spain offers to help Romano to learn of the world today. Those memories from the past may contain information of a warning of what threats the countries now. Rating: T/M.
1. Chapter 1

**_**Bottle of Pain ****  
><strong>_**

**_Chapter 1: _**

**_A/n: _**_Hello everyone whoever may find this story. This is my first time ever to  
>upload a story. I don't know if I'll continue this or not, I'm also pretty<br>aware that this story has a lot of holes, but just go with it please (pouts).So  
>I would like comments. I accept flames. It'll help me to keep up this story.<br>Plus I suck at writing so it'll help me improve on writing. First comment gets an  
>ice cream! Flavor of choice too! ^~^.<em>

_-**Shacra**_

_**A/n 2:** By the way I do not own any characters from Hetalia v_v. Also please take note that I did this on WordPad so the spelling may not be correct._

* * *

><p><strong>Bottle of Pain<strong>**  
><strong>_**  
>Chapter 1:<br>**_**  
><strong>Get away! Go Feli!  
>Bu-<br>Get the fuck out of here! Now!

I pushed Feliciano through the barbed wired on top of the bricked wall that I had manage to cut through by using a wire cutter that I manage to loot from the unconscious guard. But the hole that I made is only for at one person to pass through. I knew that on the other side of the barbed wire was Ludwig and Antonio. Even though I don't trust Ludwig especially with Feliciano, right now the only way to get out of this hellcrater is with their help of transportation to get as far away as possible. If one of us manages to escape it's better the favorite Italian brother than the Italian brother that everyone hates because he's a brat.

Once I assured myself that Feliciano had made it over the brick/mud wall. I myself started to climb the wall. All of a sudden rain started to pour. Hard. While my climbing up the wall. I made a lot of slips and stumbles. When I had reached the top. I was already exhausted due to the timing of imprisonment, torture, and of the refusing to eat since I had discovered that some of the food were filled with drugs. Of course some of the food were not poisonous but I would take out the non-poisonous parts of the food, giving it to Feliciano, and dumped the poisonous parts out of the small window in the cell.

I could hear the sirens ringing on the side where I was climbing from so I hurried over the wall as there was guards coming out of the building. As I was climbing down one of my foot jerked out of the wall and at the same time the bricks I was holding onto decided to be so funny to crumbled and break against me, I was still pretty high from the ground. So I had nothing to hold onto. You know what that means? Yup, I'm falling. While falling there were two things on my mind. One was that in one half of my mind I was praying the Our Father for probably for the last time, and in my other half of my mind screaming 'Dammit'!

* * *

><p>I was expecting to feel the impact of the ground and for some numbness but I didn't. Instead I felt something warm wrapping around my waist and holding me tight. Still even though my head started to get lightheaded and that the world was spinning I stilled struggled to get out of whoever was holding me. I didn't care if it was the guards had caught me or anyone else really but I really felt like to get out of the grasp from whoever was holding me, run at least to an area where from there I can just curl up and die with my own regretting thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Antonio's POV<strong>

It was wonderful to have _mi tomate_ back in my arms again. Despite of the fact that I fell backwards when I had caught the falling Romanito, and my back was starting to hurt thanks to the rocks. But then I noticed something was off. He was has trying to get out of my grasp. But that wasn't what caught my attention. Oh no.

What _did_ caught my attention was Romano wasn't cussing his head off at me as usual for hugging him. He was really trying to get out of grasped. I could tell because his face was red more red than ever before, he was sweating, & his eyebrows furrowed together as if he was summoning all of his strength to fighting to the death just to get off of me. I haven't even hugged him the way I would normally do. So I checked his forehead. He was burning up! I decided to check his pulse also just in case. Gently sitting the both of us up while finding his right wrist with my left hand. I used my left thumb to find and feel his pulse. His pulse was very low!

"Romano"

"_Romanito_?"

"Please answer me."

"Please?"

I started to shake him a bit hoping that Romano would react to it but no that didn't work. His amber- like eyes were closing, but he was still fighting them to keep them open. But the eyes closed fully no longer able to see the world. The only thing I could say while ignoring Germany and Feliciano pushing me into the automobile was "Romano."

_. . . . ._

_To Be Continue . . ._

* * *

><p><em><strong>An 3:** **Don't worry this is just a set up. Like I say before I don't know if I should continue this or not so please comment. Remember comments are good for the soul. ^~^. Ciao.**_

_**-Shacra**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bottle of Pain**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**A/n: **Hello peoples whoever is reading this. First I would like to say thank you to the people who took their time to review on this story. Especially to the first three reviews who posted on the day this story was posted, And they are from order from One to Three **Windup-Charmer**, **.cookie**, and** Fujoshi Anonim**(also for being the first annonomus review part too ^~^). Second for some weird reason there was a song in my head when I was writing/ typing the first chapter, and that song was called **Soldier Side by System of a Down**. This chapter song is **Take Me Away by Globus**. Hopefully if I do have another chapter I will put the link for it and that that they would both be AMV's of Hetalia. Third, and this is kinda late; I would also like to thank **DarlingDaughterJam**(she has a fanfic account with this name), and **CoinBlue** (she doesn't have a fanfic account but she does have a DA account with this name minus the caps of C and B) for inspiring me to go on with the story as well as helping me when my page got bleach and had to rewrite this whole chapter and of having a writer's block when I couldn't think of what to do on a part of a story where the bleach made it worse for me to remember. Thanks for RPing with me. And fourth, I am sooooooooooooooo sorry that I cannot update fast with this story many reasons why; my main reason however is that it's pretty hard to get internet access and also I am a slow writer, plus when writing Ch. 2 the notebook got bleached and I had to rewrite the whole chapter with what I could and some parts were unreadable and I had a writers block. Now I really need to shut up at this point, so. . ._

**Shacra:_ (can't believe she's going to asks Jam but goes with it for hoping it doesn't end disastrously)Would you like to do the credit Jam. _**

**Jam: **_YEAH! Shacra unfortunately does not own Hetalia V_V__** .**__(dramatic spotlight shines over Jam)_

**Blue: **_Bu-but I wanted to do the credit. Oh well at least I got the last cupcake._

**Jam:**_ WHAT? I want the cupcake (starts chasing Blue around for the cupcake)_

**Blue:**_Noooo _

**Shacra****:**_** Ehh. . . Anyhow . . . On with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

My eyes open to bright light. Too bright. Way too bright. Closing them I felt much better, but now white dots are all over the place. Great.

"Doctor!" a women voice shrieked out of nowhere. Sound of footsteps running could be heard. "Doctor Watson! The patient has awaken! The 317 patient has finally awaken!"

"Oh okay that nice nurse Suzie. . .", something clattered the floor. "Wait a minute. Which room number did you say?", the male voice being the supposed doctor asked to the nurse.

"Room 317."

Well I at least know where the hell am I. Trying to sit up, I end up getting a damn headache when I finally manage to get into a sitting position. Deciding to also open my eyes again but with at least a bit prepare for the light. I covered my eyes with one of my hands and opened them again, slowly. The room was still bright but now I can now see the surroundings now.

The walls were painted light blue, while the ceiling is white. I noticed that there's tubes connected to me. That right there started to make me wonder why I am in the hospital.

Memories flooded into my mind of my past and of the updates with the southern part of Italy's histories, which makes my headache worse.

"Hello Mr. Vargas," replied the male voice "Can you hear me sir?"

Fully awake but still wanting to close my eyes I look up to see a brunette, blue eyed man and a blond with grey eyes. They were wearing some kind of uniform that points off something but I'm not sure what it was exactly. Squinting a bit, I nodded my head to the question.

"Well thank goodness, we were getting worried that you'll never wake up. It's been what? Nearly sixty-six years now." The supposed nurse Suzie said.

.

.

.

Wait a minute.

Did she?.?.?.

Just?

Say?

That I was asleep?

For nearly sixty-six years?

. . . . .

Oh. Shit.

The doctor is looking at me oddly now. While the 'Nurse Suzie' leaves the room and starts pushing a cart out of nowhere. The cart starts making sounds.

"Squeak, squeak" goes the cart.

The more the sound is made the more it's making my already huge headache worse. Much worse.

To try to get the sound out of my head, I grabbed the pillow from behind and am now pretty much suffocating myself so that I can drown the sound of the 'squeaks'.

"Are you okay Mr. Vargas?" said the supposed 'Doctor' Watson.

My throat hurts from the years of not talking when I am muffled, " No I am not fuckin' okay. There's a fuckin' cart annoying the crap out of me. And it's giving me a fuckin' worse headache.

'Doctor' Watson blinks and says "Here. Take this it'll make you feel much better." He hand me the pills and a glass of water.

So I took the pills and dranked the glass of water. Darkness started to appear and a crash sound was in the background, and the darkness took me once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Antonio's POV<strong>

Every day for nearly the past sixty-six years I have been visiting _Romanito_ at the hospital since that day. . . I usually visit for an hour or two then leave to do my things. Unless it's the holiday then I would stay there for 5 hours. On some days however I cannot make it to Romano because of the world meetings, and on those days I am away my thoughts are of Romano wondering if Romano would wake up while I am gone and unable to see him.

Today was like any ordinary day. Well minus the fact that I have got back from the world meeting in Italy last night. As I was leaving my house to go to the hospital with a fresh, juicy, ripe tomato from my garden and a rose, the phone rings.

Should I answer the phone?

I might as well answer the phone in case it's the boss.

But when I looked at the caller I.D. it read that it was from a hospital. More specifically, the hospital where Romano is at.

I quickly answered the phone, begging for some good news about Romano.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Antonio Carriedo?"

"Yes."

"Hi Antonio! It's Suzie."

"Oh, yes. Hi Suzie. I didn't recognized your voice at all. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm actually pretty excited right now," I can tell that she's pushing a cart because of the squeaking sounds. "Are you by any chance coming over today?" Her voice is full of spark when she asked me that. I'll take that as a good sign.

"Yes, actually I was on my way when you just called."

"Good, because I got news for ya'. Can ya' guess?"

My spirit is high in the clouds with hope that Romano is awake that I just had to ask.

"Is it Romano?"

"Bingo.", there's a crash in the background and somebody saying something unpleasant to Suzie. "Sorry hunny didn't mean to startle ya'."

I tilted my head a bit from the phone as I gave her sometime from the sound of the crash. Well at least she's not driving a car or I would be frantically blaming myself from the crash.

"Well I'm not gonna ruin the surprise for ya'. When you get to the hospital look for me. I'll explain from there."

"_Gracias_ Suzie."

"Ya' welcome. Look Antonio I'm gotta let you go. Uhmm. . . How can I put this?"

"It's okay Suzie. See you soon. _Adios._"

"K, bye."

I hung up the phone grabbed my car keys went to the car and started to drive to the hospital.

_To Be Continue . . ._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: I'm so sorry if the character are a bit OOC . . . Scratched that. They are VERY OOC and for this chapter being so short. But please review. I do accept flames it'll help my writing better. Remember reviews are good for the souls~. ^~^. Ciao for now.**_

_** -Shacra**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_**A/n:Hola soy Shacr- (slaps self with the monitor screen and cracked it)Please ignore that readers who somehow to find this story in the deep end of the fanfic closet. I am so sorry that the last chapter was short but I was pretty determined to upload the last chapter as much as I want to upload this chapter. I still accept flames my writing sucks I know but I am determine to do the best I can do with this story. Anyhow, since Jam did the last chapter. I'm gonna let Blue do the disclaimer this time.**_

_**Blue: **__Really Shacra! *joyful sparkles in her eye*_

_**Shacra: *nods*Yes really Blue**_

_**Blue: **__Shacra does not own Hetalia or me and Jam would be at her heels to find out what would happen in Hetalia_

_**Jam:**__*eating the cupcake from the last chapter in back corner so no one would get the cupcake* YOU GOT THAT RIGHT ! _

_**Shacra: Jam get out of the corner right or else.**_

_**Jam: **__Or else what?_

_**Shacra: *dark red aura surrounding, glances and smirks to Jam*I will bring out my dollie. **_

_**Jam:**__ You wouldn't_

_**Shacra: You know I would**_

_**Jam: *gulps then glumps Shacra*You know you love me**_

_**Blue: *glumps Shacra too down to the floor then notices the readers***__Please enjoy this chapter. Remember Shacra's soul depends on your reviews._

_**Shacra: *muffles* Get off of me Blue.**_

_**Blue: **__What about Jam?_

_**Shacra: *still muffles* Her too.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>_

**Antonio's POV**

While driving to the hospital my mind was filled with happiness and joy that Romano is awake. When another thought came into mind 'Does Feliciano know that Romano is awake?' Well I am going to pass by Germany's house on the way to the hospital. . . Hmm, why not. The more the merrier.~

Parking in their driveway and getting out of the car. I ran up to the door and knocked it.

The door opened and Feli was standing there with an Italian-flag style apron and a bowl of Tomato sauce in the other hand. While little Marcello was running behind him, holding a bowl of pasta.

"_Ciao Spanga ~_," Feliciano said cheerfully with his innocent smile. "Would care to join us?"

"That sounds nice Feli, but I was wondering did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Feli said with his head slightly tilted

"About Romano"

"No. Did something happen to _fratello?, _" there was a hint of fear and sadness in his voice.

"No it's much better. You remember Suzie, Feli?"

Feliciano thinks for a moment. "Oh yes Suzie. I remember her now. Such a pretty lady~."

"Yes well I've gotten a phone call from her just this morning." At this point I'm pretty much jumpy with excitement.

"Guess what the new was." Was all I could say at this point without blurting it out in joy.

. . .

Feliciano's mouth grew into a big happy smile in realization of what the new was, and his eyes shimmers in excitement and joy.

Feliciano moves his head to the back and shouts to the back where the kitchen is, "Ludwig I'm going out to the hospital with _Spanga_!"

"Ja", came the voice of Germany in reply.

"Marcello, stay here at the house till I can come back okay, you can go to Peter's place if you want to or he can come here."

"Okay but why." asked a curious Marcello.

"I'll explain when I come back, _sí_?"

He sighs "Okay you better."

Feliciano squealed "Ve~" and kissed Marcello's forehead. Then he was trying to find something.

"Ve~", he muttered, "where are my car keys?"

For the safety of innocent drivers plus saving Feli his car gas and time to get to the hospital quicker; I said to the searching Italian "We'll take my car," then grab his wrist. I took*_cough_*drag*_cough_* Feliciano to where I had parked the car.

"_Ciao,_" Feliciano shouted to the house.

The door to the house was still open with the Marcello still standing by the door, holding the pasta and was chuckling. He waved good bye at us with his free hand as we got into the car. Then the door was closed.

"Ve~," he said when he got his seatbelt on. "I'm so excited to finally be able to see _ fratello_ awake again in sixty-six years."

"Yes I know~." I responded, "_Ya, está listá?_"

"_Sí Spanga~_" Feliciano said to me with a smiling whistle.

And off we went.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Romano's Dream POV<br>_**

_I'm running. I'm not sure what exactly what I am running from though.. I know that I'm in the war. Specifically, in the no man land zone._

_ . . .  
><em>

_**-BOOM-**_

_A bomb shell exploded from behind. I-I'm not sure what's going on here, nor sure what happened to the rest of the group I was assigned with but there all gone now. That must mean any of these options: _

_They were either stabbed, shot, blown up, tear gassed, blinded by the mustard gas then shot to death, by the enemy, got caught by the barbed wires then blown up by the aircraft carriers from above, or were just captured._

_A headache comes on and I am being tugged by a strong wind blowing me into a black hole. Somehow, the scenery is changing and landing in a dark cell room, but my senses tells me that I'm not alone here. My eyes wander to a corner, there is something in the corner. My footstep's starts to walk towards the corner, in my mind I'm not really on the same terms. 'No. Dammit. Stop you stupid feet. STOP WALKING TO. . . ERR. . .WHATEVER THE HELL YOU'RE GOING!'_

_My body does finally stops. But in front of the thing that as I noticed when coming closer was covered in a white-clothed bed sheet and that it was shaking. At this point my mind is blank on what to do in this situation. Should I pulled the sheet, or should I leave it the way it is? However, __ONCE__ again my body took the choice on its own. _

_Seriously, what am I, a puppet or something?_

_. . ._

_As my arms are pulling the sheet down the headache returns but I ignored it as what I saw before me. Veneziano was sitting on the floor, knee prompted to his chest, his head was on the wall._

_His face however was something that I should never see. Venez's face was blank, except for his usual smile. Well that was kinda not creepy._

_What was really not *_cough_* creepy*_cough_* was his eyes. _

_His frikin' eyes that's what. _

_His amber eyes were looking straight at me. They were glass, foggy, very lifeless unlike his usual preppy, hyped up self. _

_So I did the second most natural thing I would do to anyone to snap them out of whatever phase they would do. (The first would be slapping them across the face. Once or more if necessary. ) I started to shake _

"_Venez. Hey Venez, snap out of it will y-."_

_His head went limping back in forth with the shaking that I was doing. I notice something on his neck. Taking a quick closer look to see what it was I find many scratched mark. Many scratched marks that were covered in blood._

_I take a closer look at him fully. His clothes are very ripped up in varies of places. In a lot of the places where the clothes were ripped there was many gashes, and the gashes looked very deep, some of them even looked fresh! There are a lot of blood stains everywhere some even landed in his hair._

"_Ahhh. . . Romano Vargas," a deep, harsh, cold voice coming out of nowhere. "Or should I say Lovino."_

_I turned around to face the person speaking to me, but no one was behind me. Just me, a tortured/don'tknowifheisdeadornot,butletshopefornotdead/bloody Venez, and the dust._

"_Who are you? Show yourself Dammit"_

"_Whatever do you mean, dear Romano?" the voice said. "I'm right behind you."_

_Before even given the chance to turn around to see who the hell it was, I am being pinned down to the ground by something very heavy._

_Squirming around on the floor, trying to get off whatever the hell was on my frickin' back, the voice decided to speak again. "Well isn't this fun. I wonder if you would be fun like Feliciano over there, but I have a good feeling that you are going to be a lot more interesting~."_

_Trying to look at who's the person or what was pinning me down. Now keep in mind I still have a frickin' headache from earlier so I have not a lot of focus, well actually no focus at all. Meaning that I was weak. . . . . Dammit._

_Something went through my left shoulder blade and my head, it felt like a bullet had shot me. Don't think I know, go through my history._

_A moment later my neck was being wrapped around by something cold and my head starts to itch._

_The rooms starts to spins in many different directions all at once. And the darkness took me once again._

_To Be Continue . . ._

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Please don't kill me. I know this is short but I'm trying my best for you guys to type the story longer. It's getting there. I will forever accept Flames. Remember reviews are good for the soul. ^~^. Ciao.**_

_** -Shacra  
><strong>_


End file.
